Revolution 9
"Revolution 9" es un tema experimental de Los Beatles que apareció en el Album Blanco, en 1968. Es uno de sus temas más controvertidos,no siendo realmente una canción, sino una mezcla en directo de unos 100 fragmentos de cintas y voces. El tema alcanzó la cima de su experimentación de estudio; Además, la inclusión de collages de sonidos o música concreta en un lanzamiento de música pop fue algo sin precedentes. Su grabación empezó como un final extendido de la versión del álbum de la canción Revolution, a la que se le añadieron clips musicales, vocales, de sonidos, bucles de cintas y efectos sonoros, después editado y manipulado con técnicas de modificación de sonidos. Así como Revolution estuvo inspirada por los disturbios parisinos de Mayo de 1968, "Revolution 9" expresaba la captura de la violencia de una revolución futura. Con sus 8 minutos y 13 segundos, es la canción más larga del álbum, como también la canción más larga que Los Beatles sacaran oficialmente. El trabajo se acreditó como Lennon/McCartney (como en todo tema escrito por cualquiera de ellos dos), aunque el esfuerzo fue principalmente de John Lennon. La influencia vanguardista de Yoko en las composiciones y letras de Lennon es obvia en esta composición.George Harrison, Ringo Starr, y Yoko Ono llegaron a hacer pequeñas contribuciones en el, mientras Paul McCartney no participó por estar fuera. Se ha dicho incluso que Paul junto con George Martin, el productor del grupo, trataron de impedir que se incluyera en el álbum, pero los que sostienen esto desconocen que 18 meses antes McCartney fue quien lideró el cuelge sonoro llamado "Carnival of Light" con mas de 13 minutos de duración, aún inédita. Finalmente el tema "Revolution 9" fue incluido como la penúltima canción del lado B. Estructura y Contenido Entender Revolution 9 es irracional, ya que no tiene interpretación posible. Sin embargo, sabemos de donde han salido varios de los sonidos: Después de una introducción con un piano tomado de una canción no terminada de Paul McCartney, puede escucharse la voz de John Lennon repitiendo las palabras "number nine". Esta frase va perdiendo y ganando intensidad como un motif. Después, el caos: tonadas al revés, gritos, repeticiones, sonidos de animales, y muchos más bucles de cintas. Como algunas partes de "Revolution 9" son partes de otras canciones (hay pedazos de Sibelius o de Beethoven, por ejemplo), la pieza puede verse como un temprano ejemplo de muestreo. Otros elementos acústicos perceptibles son varios fragmentos aparentemente de diálogos sin sentido, art trouvé, sonidos en reversa, y hasta coros de fútbol americano. El corte fue grabado de manera similar a las cintas de Tomorrow Never Knows, con gente dándole vueltas a bucles de cintas con lápices por los 3 estudios de Abbey Road. John las mezcló en directo, y posteriormente añadió con George líneas muy extrañas como "the watusi", "the twist", "economically viable", "financial imbalance", etc. La inclusión del tema en el álbum, fue causa de varias discusiones entre Lennon y McCartney, sin embargo al final el tema se incluyó, y es parte de su discografía. *Voz diciendo Number Nine, de la fonoteca de Abbey Road. (Es la más perceptible) *Un coro con violines al revés. *Mellotron Mark al revés (Lennon) *Gritos de mujer, llantos de bebés *Extracto de la orquesta de "A Day In The Life" *George Martin diciendo "Geoff, put the red light on" repetido y con mucho eco. *"...you become naked..." *Se escucha a Lennon decir "Alright" Significado en el mito de "Paul ha muerto" Revolution 9 jugó un papel importante en la famosa controversia de 'Paul está muerto'. Algunos dicen que si se escucha cuidadosamente, esta canción incluye pistas grabadas al revés sobre la muerte de McCartney. Estas incluyen la repetida "Turn me on a dead man" "I buried Paul, dead man, dead man" y "Take him home, Take him out!". Referencias en la cultura Revolution 9 es parodiada en "El cuarteto de Homero", un episodio de Los Simpson en el cual una banda tipo beatle es formada, a la que denominan "Los solfamidas" ("Los Borbotones" en latinoamérica). En la misma Barney Gumble ( acompañado por una mujer que recuerda mucho a Yoko Ono) toca una cinta que consiste en un bucle de una voz femenina que dice "Number Eight" seguida de un eructo. Es el título de una obra de teatro de la compañía valenciana teatro de lo inestable, en el que se cuenta la historia de una pareja en crisis en la que de fondo suena un programa de radio que dedica un especial sobre el álbum blanco En los comerciales estadounidenses para el Sega Dreamcast se caracterizaba la línea "Number 9" (pues la consola había salido el 9/9/99). Susan Atkins y la familia Manson salieron con la teoría de que Charles Manson creía que "Revolution 9" era una referencia al noveno capítulo de Revelación, un libro en la biblia que habla sobre el apocalipsis y profecías. El creía que Los Beatles hablaban de él en esta canción, e hizo muchas interpretaciones de la letra. = Véase también = * Los Beatles * Art trouvé Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles